Into The West
by Leela74
Summary: FINISHED! Aragorn and Arwen sail INTO THE WEST but will the blissful quietness heal Aragorn from the pains he still carries? Or will he fall into darkness and destroy the connection he has with his Queen? PENNAME HAS CHANGED FROM STRIDER'S GIRL TO LEELA74
1. The Beginning of a Journey

****

I'm back with the sequel to Of Melkor and Telcontar! I decided to post the first part earlier, but that will mean updates will be a little slow as I'm writing a chapter at a time and posting. With my exams starting on Monday I will not have much time to write, but I've got a few chapters done already so we're all right for the first couple of weeks!

The Prologue is really short so I've posted Chapter 1 with it as well in one big document!

PLEASE, PLEASE READ THE NOTES so that you understand how this story works out. The summary of Melkor and Telcontar is for those who've not read it.

Hope you enjoy this fic!

Title: Into the West

****

Author: Strider's Girl

****

Rating: PG, may become PG-13 later on. Unsure at the moment.

****

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen sail INTO THE WEST, but will the blissful quietness heal Aragorn from the pains he still carries with him? Or will he fall into darkness and destroy the connection he has with his Queen?

****

Notes: This story is a sequel to **_Of Melkor and Telcontar_ **an AU fic. This story deals with Aragorn's recovery and his and Arwen's life in the Undying Lands, which I briefly touched upon, at the end of the last story. It is a **_romance_** for that is a MAJOR part of the story and helps bring the characters to life. The first part of the story deals with Aragorn and Arwen's life in Gondor which lasts several chapters, while the second part focuses on their journey by sea and the third focuses on their life in the west. I have also included a short summary **_Of Melkor and Telcontar_** for people who are reading this and not read the first one. I do think its wise – if you haven't – read the last chapter **_Of Melkor and Telcontar_**. It does contain spoilers for the ending of this story but the whole point of this fic is to expand on the healing process of Aragorn and see how he copes with it. This will be a long fic, probably about 20 chapters long, but it depends how much I decide to write.

****

Summary Of Melkor and Telcontar

__

It is set 25 years after the War of the Ring. A prophecy made by Morgoth and Sauron begins to unfold that involves both Aragorn and Eldarion. It transpires that Aragorn is the keeper of Morgoth's power and in order for the dark lord to regain it he needs Numenor and Aragorn. Gandalf arrives with Frodo from Valinor and reunites the Fellowship. After a few attacks made by Morgoth's Knights, (Aragorn is injured in the shoulder in one attack) Aragorn is eventually captured and spirited off to a boat that begins to sail away to Numenor. The remaining Fellowship unite underneath the leadership of Eldarion – Aragorn's sixteen year old son – and Faramir takes the place of Boromir. They follow the boats out to sea. Aragorn is growing weaker. He and Frodo have a connection because they have both received a wound of darkness. It is this that aids the Fellowship and allows them to know what is happening with Aragorn. However things take a turn for the worse when Frodo is captured by the Knights. Sam attempts to save his friend but is unable to. Both are taken to where Aragorn is. Gandalf explains that Eldarion has to kill his father in order to defeat Morgoth and he is heart-broken. Merry gives him advice and the boy vows to save his father in any way he can. In the meantime Aragorn has reached Numenor and taken before Morgoth. Aragorn begins to die as his soul is ripped from him. Morgoth begins to grow stronger. The elves on Valinor decide to fight the army of the dark lord and meet Gandalf while the Fellowship find Aragorn and fulfil the task. As battle wages Eldarion succeeds when he accidentally stabs Aragorn in the heart. The King dies and Morgoth's power wanes. Eldarion is given three choices and one of these is that he can bring Aragorn back from the dead though the man will not be healed in mind only in body. This is because if Eldarion returns to Gondor he will be made King and the Kingdom will fall as the enemies of the state will be able to remove the royal family, therefore destroying that line in Middle-Earth. It was promised to Luthien that her line would never fail in ME. Eldarion chooses to bring Aragorn back to life. He sails back to ME and there Aragorn's spirit returns to his body. They begin the long journey home. At Minas Tirith Arwen is dying but is brought back by Aragorn. It is here that Aragorn's journey of healing truly begins. It lasts many years.

And now onto the Story!

INTO THE WEST

By Strider's Girl

Part 1: IN GONDOR

Prologue

A Day After Aragorn's Return to Minas Tirith

Arwen Undómiel sat beside her husband's bedside, watching the slight rise of his chest and soft breathing. She held his clammy hand in hers, lovingly stroking his skin and wishing with all her heart for him to wake. He remained sleeping, lost in memories of the past.

Shortly after saving Arwen from death, Aragorn had collapsed on the ground in a state of delirium. It had been nearly a day since that, and the King had not woken. Staff at the castle were worried, yet continued their duties assigned to them.

As hours passed, Arwen felt her heart tear in two as her husband struggled with his pain. "Please wake up. Please Estel. Don't leave me like this."

Something seemed to call him when she pleaded. Then Aragorn opened his eyes as he was pulled from his sleep. His grey-blue eyes were dim and showed no emotion. The sparkle that had always been there was gone. His face was pale and he shook, even though he was covered in blankets.

"Arwen." He managed.

"Shhh," she soothed. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here for you." She lightly kissed him on the lips before he fell back into his feverish dreams.

Arwen felt sadness gnawing at her heart. Her husband was unwell. His soul destroyed. She realised that without help Aragorn would never be normal again.

__

I promise you Estel I will help you in the path of freedom. I will not let the darkness hold you prisoner again.

Chapter 1

The Beginning of a Journey

With the aid of Faramir and his father's counsellors, Prince Eldarion, took the duties of the King, until his father was well enough to rule again. The first thing the sixteen year old did was to proclaim his father's illness to the kingdom, and within hours the houses of healing was filled with letters and get-well cards for the King. Eldarion had asked them to **not** send in anything as it would disrupt the post, but the citizens of Minas Tirith paid no heed to the Prince's words.

The end of the first day left Eldarion exhausted and tired, but he managed the walk to his parent's room where Aragorn rested in his delirium and Arwen waited. A glance told him that his father was still lost to the world, but his mother was lightly curled up with a blanket and her breathing slow as she slept.

The Queen woke as he entered and a smile of relief echoed throughout her features. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Busy day." Eldarion shrugged. He glanced at his father. "Anything?"

Arwen shook her head sadly. "Nothing. He hasn't moved. I fear what this is doing to him. I wish not to lose him so early."

"He'll pull through. Ada's strong, like you. He will not allow himself to fall into darkness while you are there lighting the way for his return."

Arwen smiled. "I hope so. I just wish I knew how to help him. When he wakes do I get him to speak of it, or what? Do I leave it and let him come through on is own?"

"He'll probably keep himself to himself. I'm sure Ada will speak to you about it eventually. It'll just take some time for him to open up," Eldarion explained. "Was it like it with Frodo after the war?"

Arwen nodded. "He didn't speak to anyone of it until the night he left Minas Tirith. Why?"

"I'm just wondering," Eldarion murmured. "Goodnight, mother."

"Sleep well, my son."

Darkness clouded his mind preventing all light from reaching out and pulling him from the dark grip. Images of the past floated throughout his mind, ensnaring him in delirium. All he could see or – if you thought about it – feel was the pain radiating through his body what Morgoth had done to him. All he wanted was to sleep forever and not return to the world of light, but part of his mind was telling him that he could not abandon his wife and children.

With out knowing it the darkness began slipping from his mind and he felt freedom. Struggling in his mind, he began to wake. He felt someone hold his hand and whisper his name "Estel" and he answered drowsily as the greyness began to unfold and enlighten his mind with the colours of the room he lay in. "Arwen?"

"I'm here my love." The soothing voice of his Queen returned.

He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Arwen looking admirably at him, her elven eyes shining with love and understanding.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Aragorn blinked and shook his head. A dark weight fell on his heart as images of the past flashed before him. His eyes grew frightened. He looked to Arwen but instead of seeing his wife, he saw a dark shape towering over him and whispering darkness into the remainder of his soul. He cringed back, pulling his hand away from Arwen. "No," he cried, "go away. Leave me alone!"

Shocked and confused Arwen only leaned forward to help him but her intention was misread in Aragorn's eyes and he shifted sideways falling over the side of the bed. He crashed to the floor, his eyes wide with horror. Arwen remained where she was unable to comprehend or understand what was causing her husbands distress. Whatever it was, she was the cause of it.

Aragorn backed up against the wall shaking as the darkness he saw continued to remain near him. He could not fathom out why he was with evil and not with Arwen. Something was telling him this was all wrong but part of him told him he should be afraid.

"Mother?" Ancalimé the eldest daughter to Aragorn and Arwen stood in the doorway watching her parents. She was the only one, save Eldarion and the twins, to truly understand what was happening to her father. Her younger sisters Eleclya and Eowulia had no clue as to their father's strangeness, and the eldest Princess wished to protect them from the truth. When she entered the room she saw her father shivering in the corner of the room, his eyes petrified and her mother watching him. Normally the Queen would be helping him but something was keeping her back.

"He's afraid of me," Arwen replied, her eyes never leaving the form of her husband. "Ancalimé go get your brother. I need his help."

The Queen's daughter nodded and rushed from the room.

Arwen remained and slowly stepped closer to Aragorn.

"What do you want from me?" Aragorn cried out suddenly. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Shhh, Estel. It's only me. It's Arwen. Your Evenstar." She lowered herself to the ground in front of Aragorn who turned his head away to avoid her piercing gaze. Very gently the Queen took hold of her husband's chin and turned his head so that he was facing her. She could see fear reaching across his features, consuming him.

"Please," she whispered, "Estel, please come back to me. Don't be like this." Tears ran down her cheeks. She hated seeing her Estel like this, broken like a shell. Nothing of the man she had met nearly 85 years ago remained. To her Aragorn would always be Estel no matter what had happened to him. He would never change in her eyes.

Minutes passed and Aragorn's shaking decreased. He came calmer and seemed to relax. The darkness he saw was no longer there but a shining light intent on helping him.

Within ten minutes Eldarion came rushing to the room. "Mother? Is everything okay?"

Arwen turned to face her son. "I'm not sure. He was afraid of me but now he's….not. I asked him to return to me."

Eldarion frowned. "It seems to me he sees you as evil. He'll have brief spells when he believes you are someone else; someone that means harm to him. As long as you remain with him he will gradually see you as a friend not an enemy. However when someone new comes into the room, like Ancalimé, Ada will see her as an agent of evil. It's his mind playing tricks on him. He's afraid that what he went through will happen to him again. The only people he recognises are the members of the Fellowship."

Arwen watched as Eldarion spoke to Aragorn in elvish chanting softly to him. Gradually the man's eyes closed and he fell back to sleep. Carefully and gently Arwen and Eldarion lifted Aragorn up and onto his bed. They covered him with covers up to his neck and watched him.

"I don't know how long he will be like this mother. It will be a long time before Ada is ready to face the world again. It will be many long and arduous months before he will heal."

Arwen sighed. "I can't understand why this happened to us. Why did their have to be something that could harm our happiness? It's just not fair. How could we be condemned for this? What have we done wrong in the eyes of Ilúvatar to deserve this fate?"

"I don't know mother," Eldarion responded. "I promise you that I will help you aid Ada. I will not see him suffer for what has happened to him."

Gandalf the White sat, watching Aragorn sleep soundly, untouched by the recent dark nightmares that he had been having as if late.

It was 3 days since Aragorn's first attack claiming that Arwen was of the evil that had consumed him. He had hardly drunk or eaten and on one occasion Eldarion had been forced to feed his father. Aragorn's illness showed the wizard that he was not coping. The evil that he had faced had left a mark upon him; a mark that the man could not easily forget.

No matter how much Gandalf wished for Aragorn to forget his troubles it wouldn't be so until the man was at peace. He could only think of one plausible option for now and that was death. A close watch on Aragorn had revealed his desire to flee the world. Though he had no weapons they had found him strangling himself with his hands.

It was pure luck that with the combined strength of Eldarion and Gandalf and Arwen's soothing words that Aragorn had been sedated. Now someone had to watch him 24 hours a day. It was imperative that Aragorn was to not to die, as it would mean the failure of a great-established kingdom.

The wizard had felt sad and astounded that his dear friend had taken that road out of his pain. What Aragorn needed to do was to face his demons. But how could he do so if there was no evil matching that of Melkor left?

Later that day the King of Gondor woke from his slumber and for the first time he smiled as he recognised Gandalf. "Mithrandir," he whispered, as he fell back into darkness.

Aragorn's only option was to sleep off the effects of the past and face it later when his strength had returned. The smile allowed Gandalf to believe there was hope for his friend after all.

__

It will be a long journey my friend. But you will heal. You will heal.

****

TBC

Anyone confused?

Chap 2 up on Wednesday!

Please R&R!


	2. Memory and a Premonition

Thanks for all the reviews! I welcome them all. If anyone is confused with this story then go and read _OF MELKOR AND TELCONTAR._

Chapter 2

A Memory and a Premonition

"Come on Estel! Hurry up!" Elladan shouted back to his human brother. Aragorn ran up behind the elf lord carrying his bow and arrows.

"I'm here now. There's no rush is there?" the human asked, grinning.

Elladan felt annoyed. "We're tracking Orcs. They are not to be taken lightly!"

"I'm not stupid you know." The human said.

"You think," Elladan rolled his eyes. "The Orcs will get away soon."

"Stop wasting time then." Aragorn whined. This was his first hunt involving Orcs and he was anxious to get going. His enthusiasm and excitement had caused him to get ready faster but somehow Elladan was waiting for him.

Aragorn woke with a start. He sat up in the bed breathing hard. Though the memory he had dreamt had caused no harm to him the later encounter with Orcs had. He could see it in his minds eye now as he fought against the hideous creatures that were determined to kill him and Elladan. That first time hunting Orcs had nearly cost him his life. If it hadn't been for the intervention of Elrohir and Glorfindel he would have been killed. He could remember the Orcs sneering in his face as their leader had pulled back the bowstring and if the Orc had released the arrow seconds earlier then Aragorn would've been killed that near fatal day. It had been pure luck that Elrohir and Glorfindel had been in the area. He shuddered at the memory.

A few weeks had gone by since his return to Gondor and since then Aragorn's condition had improved but only slightly. He refused visitors apart from Eldarion and Arwen. They were the only ones he could trust with the knowledge of what had happened to him.

Gandalf had left nearly two weeks ago claiming he feared the Knight's still existed and Aragorn's illness was connected to them. No word had been sent since. If it was the Knight's then to Eldarion it meant they were feeding upon his father's broken spirit.

Most of the time Eldarion and Arwen were able to control Aragorn's dreams preventing him from seeing anything dark and evil, but on the rare occasion the dark power seemed to worm its way through into the King's mind and ensnaring him for the night, making him impossible to control. Both knew Aragorn was suffering when that happened. The attacks were getting rarer though which revealed that however or whatever was issuing the darkness was gradually dying. If that were the case then soon Aragorn would have no more trouble and be able to heal properly.

Yet that was not to be the case.

* * *

Due to her elven heritage Arwen kept having visions but she couldn't understand them. Her visions made no sense. They were broken up and different parts happened each night. She needed to make sense of them. It was one night that the vision presented itself to her in all its glory.

And it frightened her.

She found herself seeing black shapes emerge from the darkness. Her heart leapt as she recognised the Knights. They seemed to had grown in power. But what scared her more was the fact of Aragorn begging in front of his enemies. Begging them to take the pain away. Take his life. The Queen watched in horror as the Knights grabbed Aragorn by the shoulders and a bright light seemed to encircle him. She gasped. Aragorn's begging turned into a hoarse scream and he fell to the floor not moving. She heard the laughter of the Knights as they carried her husband's body away. A faint blue light continued to shine round Aragorn, and Arwen realised that the Knights were using Aragorn as an energy source to hold their destructive power.

Ever since the vision had come clear to her, Arwen had been afraid that it would come true. So far nothing had happened but she feared losing her husband to the Knights once more.

TBC

Sorry it's short but its necessary. R&R please.


	3. Good News

A/N) I hope that you see my characterisation of Aragorn and Arwen's children okay. I'm still working on them to improve who they are as an OC. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Good News

Nearly 2 Months Later

74th day since returning to Minas Tirith

Gandalf entered the palace of the King looking round at the intricate design that had been in the halls since the days of Elendil. The hall was magnificent in stature and anyone who entered marvelled upon the beauty of the craftsmen who had laboured many thousands of years ago to build this place.

Ahead he saw Faramir sitting in the Steward's chair beside the throne. Aragorn did not occupy the seat. Beside Faramir stood Eldarion who had just held court. The two took it in turns to rule.

"My dear friends," Gandalf began, "I come back from many perils to bring word. The Knights have been destroyed. I saw them wither and die myself."

"That is good news!" Eldarion smiled. "Father has been more active. He's started speaking again and has even joined us for breakfast once! I think he's gradually recovering."

"I hope so." Gandalf said. "I believe the Knight's existence had an effect on his recovery. Hopefully their death will lead Aragorn away from the darkness trapping his mind."

Faramir stepped forward from the side crossing his arms. He looked doubtful. "How did you do it? How were the Knights destroyed?"

Gandalf frowned. "They vanished when I chanted a spell of light using the power of Ilúvatar that he granted me. As I said, they withered and died. They live no more."

"I find it hard to believe," Faramir said. "If they were that easy to defeat why couldn't you do it before?"

"Morgoth's power protected them. Without it they cannot survive."

"Then why did they not perish when Eldarion made that fatal blow?"

Eldarion flinched as Faramir mentioned it. He could still see his father's stricken face as he stabbed him, ending his life. It had pained him so much when that had occurred. Yet hope had found its way to him. The choices given to him had brightened his future. The Prince was glad that he had been able to bring Aragorn back. If he hadn't…Eldarion didn't know what he would be doing now. Would the Kingdom have fallen?

"Morgoth's power had not yet broken at that point," Gandalf answered Faramir's question. "He was at the peak of his power. It would take time for his power to dwindle and the Knight's were feeding upon it to keep them alive."

"Where did you find them?" Eldarion asked.

"Mordor. The evil from Sauron's days kept them alive. The right spell took their life and power from them. They have no energy source left."

Faramir waved his hand in mid-air dismissing the question. He still had doubts.

* * *

"Eldarion tells me something is troubling you my lady." Gandalf said as he approached the Lady Arwen in the nursery who held the six-month old Eowulia in her arms, singing quietly to her.

Arwen looked up. "Kind of. It's a vision I'm wary of."

"A vision?"

"Concerning Estel."

"Oh," Gandalf said, "May I ask what troubles you about it?"

"I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone else."

"I won't."

Arwen told Gandalf everything about the vision and her suspicion that everything was pointing towards it.

"It can't be. The Knight's are gone; Aragorn has improved. It could be just a recurring dream." The wizard suggested.

"No," Arwen shook her head, not fully convinced. "The Knight's are still out there. Something warns me in my heart of this."

"I'll look into it."

"Hannon le." Arwen said. _Thank you_

"Your father misses you," Gandalf said. "I spoke to him in battle. He wishes you the best."

"I miss him as well," Arwen murmured. "Gandalf, is it possible for Frodo to come to Minas Tirith? I know he's in Valinor but he's come to Middle-Earth before. I would like him to speak to Estel."

Gandalf nodded. "I believe that Frodo and Aragorn are still connected in some way. And, yes, Frodo is in Middle-Earth now. He decided to remain in Middle-Earth for a while: see if he could help Aragorn. He's coming to Minas Tirith with Merry and Pippin. Sam remains in the Shire."

"When will they arrive?"

"Last I knew they were near to Rivendell. They're taking a slow journey here remembering the old days. That was about a month ago when I was hunting the Knights. They should be within the city in about two weeks."

"I hope that Frodo can help Estel. I don't like seeing him like this."

"Neither do I," Gandalf replied, placing his hands on the Queen's shoulders. "If he does not heal he has the option of crossing the sea with you. You'll be granted a lifespan in Valinor to live out the years you should have, if Aragorn so chooses."

"Does he know this?"

"I don't think so, but I believe he has a suspicion about it," Gandalf explained "We'll have to wait and see what befalls him in the coming days, weeks, months, years. It will be a long journey for all of us Arwen."

* * *

Anawiel and Tiniwiel, the twin daughters of Aragorn and Arwen, led their younger sister Eleclya through the halls to their father's chambers. In Tiniwiel's hands arms sat, curled up, was Eowulia, the youngest Princess of the Telcontar house. Aragorn had made a request to see his youngest daughters. The past few months he had been deprived of them and he wished to speak to them.

Eldarion was to be present at the meeting, just in case Aragorn had one of his fits. Since Gandalf's return nothing like that had happened. He now believed that the threat of the Knights were gone, even Faramir thought so because of Aragorn's improved health.

The King of Gondor had made several attempts to come down for breakfast but when he had heard voices and laughter he'd asked to be taken back to his room. At least he had made an attempt to be with his family. He just needed time, and asking to see his daughters showed that he was accepting what had happened to him.

Eldarion waited for them outside the King's room. "He's a bit nervous at the moment. Be careful with what you say." He cautioned them.

Aragorn lay in the bed the covers wrapped around him tightly but he was awake and he watched – half-anxious, half-afraid – as Eleclya and Eowulia entered. Anawiel, Tiniwiel and Eldarion waited outside, the door kept open ajar, their breath bated, waiting to see what would transpire.

"Ada?" Eleclya asked. She was cautious of her father. She had only seen him once in the past months and that had been when he had brought Arwen back from the darkness of death.

"Eleclya," Aragorn said, quietly. His voice was soft and weak. "And Eowulia. Come here my darlings."

Eleclya climbed onto the bed beside her father, passing Eowulia to him. The baby girl looked around at her surroundings. She moved her arms as Aragorn held her. Her small, flaying hands clamped onto his tunic. He stiffened.

Eldarion stepped into the room watching, but Aragorn relaxed and just held his daughter. Eleclya curled up hugging her father. The Prince smiled. His father was reacting as he should. Quietly he slipped out the room.

"Ada? Are you better?" Eleclya asked.

"My world has brightened now that I've seen the both of you. Too long has it been since I've seen both of you. I've missed you."

Eleclya laughed. She was too young to really understand what her father was saying to her but she understood he meant what he said by the way his voice sounded.

"So, tell me what you've been doing these past few weeks." Aragorn said.

The next few hours were spent with Eleclya chatting away, brightening up Aragorn's world with her little jokes and miss-adventures with the nanny in the nursery.

Arwen joined them and smiled contently as she watched her husband. He was feeling better. Perhaps now everything was all right. Her vision had not come true.

TBC

See, no cliffy this time! But not for long….

Review Responses:

Got-Lotr: _Yes, the cliffy's are now starting. I don't think this was a cliffy though._

Celebdil-galad and Tinlaure: _Yes, unfortunately I've hurt Aragorn a bit more then I intended to with the last story, I'm hoping that this story doesn't take the same turn. I did cry when I wrote the beginning, as I know I've got to find a way to finish it on a happy note, though I can't see how at the moment. And your nearly finished 'Reflection'! I can't wait! And to be really kind to you Legolas lovers I am diverting myself in this story from hurting Aragorn to do a bit of 'Lego bashing'. It goes well with the plot! But it won't happen until Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. And being cruel to Legolas is not like me! Thanks for the review!_

**Grumpy: **_I'm glad that you've got the grisp of what I'm aiming to achieve with the Knights and Aragorn's illness. _

**Chapter 4 up on Wednesday!__**


	4. Meetings Between Friends

Note: _Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. They will vary in length depending on what happens in each. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

Meetings Between Friends

2 Weeks Later

"Minas Tirith hasn't changed much, has it?" Peregrin Took said as they entered the Citadel of the King.

"Of course it wouldn't have Pip! Nothing bad has happened to it." Merry said.

"Well, I would have thought the city would have prepared for our visit!"

"Our time here is meant to be secret. No one apart from Strider and his family must know that we are here. It is essential. Besides Frodo has asked it of us to not cause any trouble! And I mean to stick by it!"

Pippin dismissed Merry, obviously thinking that it was a silly idea. How could a famous soldier keep quiet in a city that adored him? Merry didn't understand.

The hobbits had encountered Legolas and Gimli on the way to the city across the Pelennor. Arwen had summoned Legolas; Gimli had only come along because he wished to inspect the gates that his people had rebuilt after the War of the Ring. Also he desired to see how Aragorn was coping.

"Merry, Pippin!" Legolas called across the hall distracting Merry from saying anything further to his cousin. "We are expected."

Waiting inside the main hall were Eldarion and Faramir. After the initial greetings Eldarion and Faramir led the group to Aragorn's room where they found Arwen with him.

Aragorn did not speak and an awkward silence fell over the room. At last Arwen spoke up. "Estel wishes to speak to Legolas and Frodo alone. The rest of us will wait outside."

Looks were exchanged. Gimli tried to remain in the room with Legolas but Arwen's soft voice and Faramir's commanding tone made the dwarf leave. Merry and Pippin left with no struggle. They both knew that Aragorn had wished to speak to Frodo, whether he wanted to speak to them or not he would have to wait and find out.

Once the door was shut and Aragorn had settled into a comfortable position he began.

"I want to ask you something, something that I know only you two can help me with," he sighed, "I want to leave the city for a while but not in the company of soldiers or Arwen, with you two and if it has to be, Merry and Pippin as well. All I want is to travel around my realm and see the world again before I leave it."

Legolas' eyes widened. "What do you mean by 'leave it'?"

"I want to leave Middle-Earth." Aragorn replied. Then he reached down to the carpet and pulled a piece of parchment from under the bed, spreading it out. It contained a map of Middle-Earth, and then on the left hand side, Legolas and Frodo saw Aragorn's neat handwriting: _The Isle of Valinor dwells in the West. For that is where my healing heart truly yearns. For in that place I will have freedom from my pain and suffering and when at last my aching heart heals I will be able to sleep in peace knowing that nothing can disturb my deepest slumber._

"Aragorn…" Legolas found no words to express his feelings.

Frodo's eyes never left Aragorn's and when he spoke he opened his heart. "I arrived in Valinor in pain but when I stepped on to the sandy beaches and was welcomed by the elves my heart felt better. For twenty-three years I have lived in bliss and nothing has come to harm me of it. Yet Valinor is not without its discomforts. I feel more at home in Middle-Earth without Sam or Merry or Pippin and though Bilbo is there he is simply too old to enjoy the life that I could live. I would do anything to turn back time and remain in Middle-Earth with my friends but now I am bound to Valinor. Many long years have been granted to me and I have taken them when I could have lived my life in the Shire. I miss my home very much. I advise you, Strider, to not go to Valinor. Live out your life here until the time has come for you to die and then take that final journey into the West, for that you will be grateful. You would miss so much of your family and you would regret your decision. I do not wish that for you."

Aragorn bowed his head. "How can I live like this for the rest of my reign? I can't rule a kingdom sitting in a bed for the remaining years! How can I cure my aching heart?"

"By facing your demons," Frodo answered. "I have done so. I went and looked upon what remains of the Black Gate. I felt nothing, no pain or memory just flashes of what I'd done. And that was after I came back from Valinor. I still felt some pain until I did that. By facing Mordor I have beaten the demons inside me. I believe if you do the same, you will conquer it."

"And where can I go to do this?"

"Just follow the path to the sea," Frodo answered. "The way that you travelled by boat is the path that you must take. If you do not then you'll never be able to face the demons of your past."

No one spoke for minutes until Aragorn broke the silence. "Very well if you council me on that road I will take it, but I wish for your company, both of you."

"I will come because I know what this is doing to you and I do not wish for anyone to fall prey to darkness again." Frodo replied.

"And I will too journey with you for you are a dear friend and I would see you sit happily upon the throne with Arwen at your side once more." Legolas promised.

"Speak of this to no one. I wish for Merry and Pippin to accompany us but do not tell them until I am ready to depart. They may have an inclination to spread it round."

"We will not tell, Aragorn, we both promise." The elf said.

"Hannon le."

* * *

Though he had promised Aragorn he would not tell anyone Legolas felt it was his duty to inform the Lady Arwen of her husband's intentions. He did not want to leave her in the dark. He had hoped that the Queen would be happy her husband had suggested such a journey but to his utter surprise she was against it.

"I do not wish for Estel to live the palace until he is completely healed." Her excuse was that.

"But Frodo suggested the road himself. He felt better when he looked upon Mordor; I think he believe if Aragorn treads part of the road he went on, his heart will ease and the pain he bears will disappear, becoming a distant memory," Legolas explained. "Don't you want that? Do you wish for Aragorn to heal this way? I feel personally that this road is one to take. I can't explain."

Arwen sighed. How could she make the Prince understand? Finally after deliberation she chose to tell the elf her vision, and when she had finished she added quietly: "Nothing has happened up until now, but I feel it in my heart, if Aragorn leaves the city and goes on this road, he will face the Knights, regardless of what Gandalf has said about their deaths. I believe they are still out there, waiting."

"We will not know that until they show themselves," Legolas said quietly. "If Aragorn has to face them then he must. It may be the key to healing him. Arwen, you can't keep him locked up forever. Already he yearns to leave Middle-Earth. He wants to go to Valinor. He wants to be healed but he doesn't know how. Frodo has had more experience in this area then anyone I know. He knows best. If facing those demons is what Aragorn must do then he should. We can't hold him back." He took hold of Arwen's hands and smiled lightly at her.

"I'll let him go, but promise me Legolas, that you won't let him out of your sight. Keep him safe for me."

"I will, my lady." He bent and kissed her hand before departing.

TBC

I hope the part about Aragorn wanting to leave Middle-Earth was dealt with properly. Next chapter focuses entirely on Aragorn, Legolas, and the hobbits.


	5. Evil Encounters

IMPORTANT NEWS: _I am most likely unable to update until next Saturday. And I DO have a valid reason for it. Exams. I'm currently sitting my **GGSE's** (English tests that allow you to go onto courses for 6th form and then onto University) and this Monday I've got 2 and on Tuesday I've got 3 to sit, followed by another 2 on Thursday. The following week I've got 5 to sit as well. My last 2 exams are spread out over two weeks. It's just I need to do well and I don't want to mess up my exams by worrying over that I need to update on Wednesday. So just for these next two weeks, updates will only be on Saturdays._

Once again I apologise for any inconvenience this may cause.

Chapter 5

Evil Encounters

As darkness rolled over the land of Gondor, five figures silently exited the city of Minas Tirith, riding upon horses. Aragorn led, wearing his Rangers attire, behind him came the hobbits on ponies, with Legolas at the back, his sharp ears and eyes forever scouring the plain for any threat that might be present.

They rode for many miles towards the river just beyond Osgiliath. Once here Aragorn followed the River, which would eventually join the Anduin. As he rode he began to remember. He saw the great boat he had been forced to board upon, manned by Orcs. He could see the hold in which he was kept for most of the journey. Then came the memory of Morgoth's voice rattling threats and his future into his head. He shuddered closing his eyes, attempting to block out the memory.

As night drew on and the road headed further out towards the sea, Legolas felt a deep sea longing in his heart. He fervently wished that Aragorn had never asked him on this journey. Long years it had lain deep in his heart until the fateful day at Pelargir when he heard the cry of the seagulls, but he had promised himself to not cross until Aragorn passed and Arwen faded.

"We'll rest here for the night." Aragorn said, looking round with weariness in his eyes.

Each companion settled down for the night, but only Aragorn remained a wake, images of the past haunting him.

The next few days were spent travelling slowly up the River Anduin. Frodo kept an eye on Aragorn but he noticed no change in the man. This journey was not helping him at all. Even Legolas began to doubt that the King would ever completely heal from his injuries.

Then three days before they were due to return to Minas Tirith something happened.

Aragorn was woken by a dark presence in his mind.

Elessar.

A shadowy voice seemed to call to him, asking for him to come to them. Curious, but frightened, he slowly got to his feet, careful to not wake the others. He walked into the forest following the instructions the voices told him to follow. His hand remained gripped on Anduril.

Who are you? He wondered.

Someone you've met before. Aragorn halted hearing the reply. His eyes sought out movement in the surroundings, and then he froze, his eyes going wide in horror.

The Knights.

They stalked towards him intent on grabbing him.

Petrified, he could not move as they swiftly crossed the distance and encircled him. A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he shivered, as darkness seemed to wind itself round his heart.

His vision clouded over and he fell back, unconscious, into the arms of the Knight.

* * *

Frodo watched this with mounting horror. He had heard Aragorn sneaking off and followed him. When he saw the Knights the hobbit realised this was Aragorn's test. If he could fight off the Knights then he would be free of his pain, but seeing the man fall into the arms of one of the Knights, Frodo realised that there was nothing that would be able to heal the King.

As he watched he heard the harsh voices of the Knights and what he heard made his skin turn cold.

"Go to the camp. Bring me the hobbit Baggins. He will serve well in our purpose. Do not fail. Meet me at the 'cave'."

Then the Knights departed leaving only one with Aragorn, who heaved him onto his shoulder and carried him away.

The hobbit turned and ran. He needed to get back to the camp and warn the others. He pushed bushes, branches and tripped several times when he came rushing back into the camp. "Legolas! Pip! Merry!"

Legolas was awake for he had woken and noticed Aragorn and Frodo missing. He was just about to wake the others when Frodo's shouts woke them anyway.

"What is it? Where's Aragorn?" Legolas demanded, fear showed heavily in his eyes.

Frodo breathed, struggling to catch his breath. "It's…the…Knights. They're…not…dead. They have…Strider. They're coming here…to get me."

Realization sunk in. "Gandalf said they were dead! He saw them die!"

"No one may kill us." Hissing of the Knights caused them to turn and face them. "Only the heir has strength to destroy us, but he's not well is he?"

Legolas gritted his teeth and notched an arrow in his bow, firing at them. "You will release him, now!"

"No." they hissed back.

And the battle began.

* * *

Aragorn tugged at the bonds holding him, secured tightly to the wall. He felt afraid, sick to the stomach. He knew he could not escape the Knights but he did not want to give up.

"Why struggle, little one? There is no hope for you." The remaining Knight laughed.

"Let me go." He whispered back.

"You are ours as is that little Shire rat!" the knight hissed, "he will join us very soon and then you will learn what you were born for!"

Aragorn suppressed a shudder.

* * *

The Knights came at them with such ferocity that Legolas and the hobbits had trouble keeping them at bay. Their weapons were useless. Legolas leapt to Frodo's aid, but he miscalculated and was sent crashing to the earth. He heard a snap as he landed. One of his ribs had broken with impact.

With the elf flung aside the Knight found it easy to snatch Frodo. The hobbit squealed, dropping Sting as he kicked out. He could not escape the grip of the enemy.

In a last attempt to free Frodo, Legolas charged, but his opponent was too fast. The Knight pulled out a knife. Legolas ducked, but the Knight, anticipating the move changed direction, roughly digging the knife into the elf's side.

Legolas' eyes widened in horror. He looked down at his side that was covered in thick, silvery-red blood; his hand clutching the wound, he fell to the ground. The Knight lashed out hitting him severely in the face, sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious.

Merry and Pippin watched as the Knights left with a struggling Frodo in their midst's.

TBC

I hope it didn't seem too rushed! Next chapter is longer!

Review Responses:

Celebdil-Galad and Tinlaure: Do you have any ideas I can use for Merry/Pippin fun conversations? Also the Legolas angst that I promised you has begun at last! But you'll have to wait till next Saturday to find out what I've got planned for your dear elf. You might want to kidnap my Nazgul: he's sitting here laughing, (and he's annoying! He wants more cliff's but I don't want to write them myself! He nicknamed himself the Evil Torturer Flying Nazgul of Aragorn and Legolas!) Yeah, I'm aiming to make Arwen feel worried because of Aragorn's condition: glad its working! Thanks for reviewing!

Grumpy: Yes, that came as a dilemma to me when I first starting writing this fic: how was I to ensure Aragorn remained in Middle-Earth? Then I thought of Frodo and because he understands the darkness he is most suited in helping Aragorn in his healing. I hope you found this chapter interesting!

To** usagipegusus** and **got-lotr **for reviewing!****

Until next Saturday! 


	6. The Courage of Elessar

Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. Pressure this week with my GCSE exams is really annoying. Only one more week of it before the posting schedule goes back to normal. Review Responses at the bottom!

NOTE: Chapter 6 references one of my other stories I've written: The Fear of Men. Aragorn's memories in this chapter refer to that. I've included several passages from that fic but it should be displayed in Italics, so it'll be easy to know that it is a memory. Aragorn is 20 in that memory.

Chapter 6

The Courage of Elessar

Stunned, Pippin was the first to recover, and he quickly gained his senses and rushed to Legolas' side. The elf had a large cut that ran down the side of his face, but it was not fatal which relieved them, however the wound on his side was still bleeding. The elf's face was pale but he still breathed.

Using a piece of cloth from Legolas' clothing they wrapped it round his side securely, then they cleaned as best they could the cut on his face.

"What we need is Athelas," Pippin moaned, "and Strider."

"But he's not is he." Merry answered, "I'm going to try and wake him. We must get Frodo and Strider back!"

Reaching down he grasped the shoulders of the elf and shook him gently, whispering: "Legolas. Wake up, please. Don not let the darkness keep you, we need you here."

* * *

Legolas felt like he was in a dream. His mind was foggy and pain seemed to travel through his whole body, tormenting him. He side ached and even in his darkness he felt a throbbing head that seemed to want to explode. Voices.

As consciousness returned, the elf Prince realised how he had come by these wounds. The Knights. He suddenly sat up even though he was barely awake but found hands restraining him. In his weakened state he fought, until he heard Pippin's voice: "Stop it, Legolas. It's us! The hobbits. Wake up slowly."

Shaking his head and albeit opening his eyes, Legolas allowed his body to grace itself with his presence. "What happened?" he asked drowsily.

"Don't you remember?" Merry asked, fear built in his voice. "You haven't hit your head too hard that it's affected you?"

Legolas winced as he shook his head every so slightly and a flaming headache seemed to bounce through his brain telling him to close his eyes and let darkness embrace him. But more urgent matters pressed to mind. He suddenly realised that neither Frodo nor Aragorn were with them. And then he knew.

"They've taken them haven't they?"

The hobbits nodded sadly. "Yes. We couldn't stop them."

"Tis my fault. If only I'd fought harder then nothing like this would have happened." Legolas groaned. What would Arwen say now? She would most likely murder him on the spot for losing Aragorn to the enemy…and for the second time in less then a year. He didn't want to face Arwen's wrath.

"It's not your fault." Pippin said adamantly.

"You couldn't help. This attack has been planned to lure Strider out of the city," Merry said, "what if the Knights faked death?"

"You can't fool a wizard." Pippin replied.

"Apparently they have." Legolas noted. "Their purpose is dark. We must save them. And we have to leave now."

"But you're injured!" exclaimed Merry pointing to the bandages he and Pippin had used to stem the bleeding of the elf's injuries.

"Aragorn would have done the same for me. I cannot abandon him. You can't stop me from going."

"He's right Merry. When an elf has made up its mind you can't change them." Pippin pointed out, smiling.

With the aid of the hobbits, the Prince of Mirkwood gained his feet. His side ached but it did not affect his walking. He knew he would have to work extra hard to fight. The side wound would have him at a disadvantage. Collecting his bow and arrows, and knives, the elf and hobbits followed the trail of destruction the Knights had left in their wake.

They only hoped they would not be too late.

* * *

Frodo and Aragorn lay on the earth inside the cave of the Knight's where their foes surrounded them. Dark words were spoken in an old language that neither understood. Both prisoners writhed trying to keep the torturous words away from their hearts, but they could not. Frodo was far more resistant and could only watch as Aragorn's life was drained from him.

Frodo's eyes widened as he realised what the Knights needed them for. Energy of the darkness that they had both suffered coursed through their veins and the Knights needed it to survive. Without it, they would die.

Frodo clenched his teeth as pain rattled through his very being. He would not let this happen to him! He would not! Straining against the agony, Frodo rolled to the side, striking out at the Knights and knocking their chanting evil off, releasing their captives from the torment.

It was not enough.

Immediately the chanting began again.

Frodo crumpled to the ground, his arms wrapped round his stomach for that was where the pain was coming from. He looked over to Aragorn, who was in relatively the same position, but it was the words the man was shouting that frightened the former Ring-bearer more:

"Legolas! Please someone help me! Mithrandir! Ada! Ada! ADA! LEGOLAS!"

Then the man's cries stopped as he fell into darkness, his body falling limp. A faint word, 'Legolas' was heard and then all went silent.

The Knights faded into the darkness leaving both prisoners alone.

* * *

In his world of fevered dreams Aragorn experienced many memories. Some that he could vividly recall, others he could not remember, but all had happened. He could recall the day when after ten years of fearing men he had forgiven the race for he had discovered that what had happened had been conducted by an elf called Sîrfalas, who had held a grudge against him.

He could recall the day when the elf had been killed, but on that day he had nearly lost his life as well:

Aragorn struggled restlessly against the elf, attempting to break away from the iron grip.

"You should ease your struggle Edain." Sîrfalas spat as he forced his captive down the dim lit corridor. "I'll even be lenient and give you a quick death."

Fear built inside Aragorn's heart.

"Just a few more steps Edain and then your struggles will cease… …permanently." The elf whispered in his ear.

The elf forced him into a room, roughly sending the young man to the stone floor. Landing right on his side, Aragorn stifled a groan. He scooted to his knees and watched as the elf approached him, a malicious gleam shining in his mad eyes.

Crawling back Aragorn leaned against the wall. He could do nothing; he was to weak to fight; to weak to attempt anything. All he could do was let Sîrfalas kill him, and he realised that he was on his own, his death at near.

The elf grabbed Aragorn by the hair and tilted it upwards, placing a knife on the man's neck. "Well it seems boy that its time to say good-bye. Lights out."

Aragorn closed his eyes, and Sîrfalas drew back the knife. A small cut was made, but not enough to kill him.

Before the elf could kill his captive he felt a knife under his chin. He stiffened.

"Remove the knife from my friend's neck," Legolas demanded as he stepped round into the light to face Sîrfalas. The elf did so.

"I'll deal with you first, Princeling! Then I'll finish what I started!" the elf growled, standing up and facing Legolas, roughly bashing Aragorn's head on the wall as he released his hand from the Edain's hair.

"Only if you can beat me." Legolas replied keeping his eyes firmly on the elf in front of him. Sîrfalas grinned, a twinkle in his eyes showed that he was planning something. He attacked with the knife he used, keeping the other on the defensive. Legolas sidestepped, back-pedalled attempting to throw the other off guard. It was to no use. Sîrfalas was a skilled and seasoned opponent; he aimed to weaken the Prince then render him dead with a quick thrust into a vital organ.

However Legolas would not give him that opportunity.

Ducking and twisting Legolas lashed out catching the other – at last! – on the leg. Sîrfalas cursed and attacked harder giving the elf Prince no time to go on the attack. Sweat beaded down the Prince's forehead. Skilled as he was, he had not chance in beating this elf. He was too good. He could see Aragorn attempting to push himself to his feet, but failed to do so as the Ranger's legs buckled beneath him.

Sîrfalas laughed taunting both Prince and Ranger. "Ah, the poor little Prince has no energy left to fight me. It's a shame, isn't it? You've done your best to save the human, but who's coming to rescue you? Hmmm? Lord Elrond and his sons are all engaged in battle with the Orcs, and there is more of them to deal with. So Princeling who is coming to save you? The weak human can't do anything. He's too frightened of me to even come close!"

"He's only frightened," Legolas shouted, as he pulled away from a blade, "because you'll give him a terrible death! And I won't allow you to harm him anymore!"

By now the Prince was losing badly. His strength had waned and his only hope was that someone would rescue them both before this mad-elf killed Aragorn. Lost in his musings the elf did not notice as Sîrfalas suddenly whirled away from him.

He was too late as Sîrfalas reached Aragorn's side and stabbed the human right in the side of the stomach.

Aragorn's surprised scream of pain, and Legolas' shout of 'Strider!' mingled together down the hallway.

Time seemed to slow in that moment. And yet the events that followed would be forever encrusted into the memories of those that had witnessed the fall of Sîrfalas.

Legolas watched as Aragorn's eyes filled with pain and tears slipped down his cheeks as he sunk to the floor falling onto his stomach; Sîrfalas' dagger still embedded in his side.

Sîrfalas stood watching the human fall. "And so my task is complete. I have done what I set out to do. I do not fear death." He whispered.

Legolas ignored the elf and ran to Aragorn's side. "Strider. Please, please, still be here. Please, mellon-nin. Please. Don't give up now." His hands covered completely in Aragorn's blood, the elf dared not move the human, but he knew that the man still lived, but not for long.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to Sîrfalas as the elf stumbled forward, and looking closely Legolas saw to his surprise two arrows in the elf's back, with another in his shoulder and a last in the hip. Determined to keep to his promise, the Prince lifted his remaining dagger and stabbed Sîrfalas in the stomach. With that final wound, the elf's eyes dimmed and he fell to the cave floor, dead.

Behind Sîrfalas stood Elladan and Elrohir holding their bows, their eyes knotted in anger. But now that the elf responsible was dead their faces returned to normal.

Before Legolas could say a word he felt blackness tipping at his vision and he fell sideways onto the floor.

"Estel! Legolas!"

Aragorn woke from his nightmarish memory. He shivered as he remembered what had been going on before.

His hands gripped his stomach. Remnants of pain were fading away but he could not forget it all. Beside him lay Frodo who was staring at him with wide eyes. He had witnessed Aragorn crying out for help and that scared him.

"Are you okay?" Frodo asked, unsure of what he should do.

Aragorn nodded weakly, managing a small smile. "Just memories. They can't harm me."

As Frodo settled down again, Aragorn closed his eyes and called to Legolas. He wished the elf was here now like had had been all those years ago. Legolas had saved him then; and he had hope the elf would save him now. He just needed to keep holding on. It was the only way.

* * *

It had taken the remainder of the night to find the Knight's camp, yet though they had left in their wake destruction and death, it had been impossible to infiltrate the camp as it had been protected by darkness.

Now that the Knights had left Legolas and the hobbits found it easy to sneak in. Obviously when the Knights were not around whatever magic they wove had no effect. Legolas crept through the bushes keeping one hand on his dagger; the hobbits held short swords.

The elf peered into the camp. A fire had been made but put out, but in the gathering darkness, Legolas caught sight of a small shape inside a cave that rouse from the ground. He motioned for the hobbits.

"I think Frodo and Strider are over there inside that cave. They are alone. If we work quickly we will be able to get them out and away from here. Then we will ride for Minas Tirith."

Pippin nodded. He was slightly afraid, but his loyalty to his King and kin was un-wavered. "I'm ready." Merry stood beside ready.

Bounding towards the cave Legolas reached it, looking inside he was met by the startled looks of Frodo and Aragorn. Quickly the elf slashed their bonds. Frodo rushed out of the cave towards Merry and Pippin who embraced their cousin, glad that he was safe.

Aragorn remained laying inside.

"Estel?"

"Just leave. Take Frodo and go." Aragorn said, turning away from the elf.

"No. You're coming with me."

"I belong to _them_."

"You don't. You belong to Gondor, to its people. You and Arwen belong together. Don't give up."

"They'll hunt me down."

"Not unless you fight them."

"They're too powerful." Aragorn said his grey eyes filled with pain. "No one can kill them."

"You can defeat them Estel, I know you can. Let go of the fear of the past and defeat their hold on you. If you don't you'll be ensnared forever. I cannot let that happen to you."

"I will never forget it."

Legolas finally realised what was happening. Aragorn was remembering all of what had gone on before. He feared the Knights to a point that he would never be able to be rid of them. No matter what anybody said, Aragorn would never conquer his illness. And what had made him worse? This trip. This was not meant to happen and now Legolas was going to be forced to watch his dearest friend fall into nothingness.

I will not let Aragorn go so easily!

He heaved Aragorn up onto his shoulder. The man made no move to escape. Once back with the hobbits, the company proceeded to go back, yet even as they did so, Aragorn spoke words that terrified Legolas, in a slow, drawling, fearful voice.

"They've come back."

Without being told, the Prince knew that it was the Knights that his friend spoke of. He was unaware of the dark shape behind him until Aragorn began shaking. He turned swiftly before being swept off his feet, Aragorn falling hard on the ground.

The Knights circled the companions.

Merry and Pippin held aloft their short swords in defence. Frodo rushed to Aragorn's side.

"Sought to take what was ours did you elf?" one said.

Legolas got to his feet, holding his dagger, keeping his eyes locked on the darkness that stood in front of him. "He doesn't belong to you."

The Knight attacked furiously, breaking the circle. The other six Knights attacked the hobbits. Whether or not the other six were weak, Merry and Pippin found it easy to fend them off.

It struck Frodo as strange that his cousins were able to hold them at bay. _Of course! Only one has supreme power of all others! If he doesn't give them power, then they are weak. If one has all the power of the Knights then he must be killed and the others will vanquish!_

Legolas ducked a blow aimed at his head. Stepping back he swung out with his dagger, managing to stab the Knight in the arm. He pulled the dagger out, triumphantly. The Knight's anger flared and the Prince found himself weakly attempting to block blow after blow.

He hit with a fist in the face sent him backwards. His dagger soured away from him, landing away from his reach. He cursed.

The Knights boot hit him in the stomach, the face, the chest, anywhere the Knight could reach. Soon the elf was bleeding and bruises were beginning to form on his fair features. He coughed blood. He was being beaten. No one could help him.

Frodo watched in concern as Legolas fought the Knight. The elf would be dead if no one came to his aid. Frodo looked around, catching sight of Legolas' dagger. He picked it up and rushed back to Aragorn.

"Strider! Please, you have to help Legolas!" If he could not help the Prince, and Merry and Pippin were tied up in defending themselves, the only person left was Aragorn. Frodo knew he had no chance of defeating the Knight.

"I can't help anyone."

Frodo glanced back at the elf. He saw him fall. "Yes you can. Aragorn, please, forget about everything just remember who you are. You are a brave courageous man, someone who I look up to. You may have changed, but in that stern heart of yours is the you that you are. You cannot hide that part of you away. One day you'll need it. Don't let Legolas suffer." Frodo was begging.

Over the sounds of swords clashing, Aragorn heard Legolas scream out for help. "Strider! Please, help me!"

Looking past the hobbit Aragorn saw the elf lay on the ground at the Knight's feet. At that point the King's heart was made. Grabbing the Knife held by Frodo, he leapt to his feet and rushed towards the elf, as the Knight brought down its sword to kill its adversary.

Aragorn fell beside Legolas covering the elf with his body. The Knight stopped its sword advancement. It had no desire to kill Aragorn as well as the elf Prince.

"You won't harm him anymore!" Aragorn bellowed, looking upwards, anger flaring in his eyes.

"I could easily kill both of you with one stroke of my sword."

"Then why don't you." Aragorn hissed back.

"I have no desire to lose my prize to a foolish act. Move away from the elf, human."

In the back of his mind, Aragorn felt darkness grappling to take control of him, but he automatically fought back. He would not let the darkness claim him.

"If you leave Legolas be I'll come quietly." Aragorn said.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because he is a dear friend of mine and he deserves to live out his immortal existence in this world and choose to leave it when he desires to. I will not let him go easily. Spare him, and I'll come with you willingly."

"No." Legolas coughed.

"Be quiet Legolas." Aragorn demanded. He kept his gaze focused on the Knight waiting for its decision. "I beg of you, spare him, let him live. I will not try to escape my fate if you allow him to live."

The Knight laughed, coldness swept throughout the clearing. Then it pronounced the doom of Legolas. "No. I will kill him anyway and still take you, human."

Aragorn felt himself being pushed back by an invisible wind. He landed flat on his back. Without thinking in what his actions would do, the King of Gondor, leapt up, rushed forward and in a quick fluid motion bringing the dagger to bear, as the Knight raised its sword, stabbed the Knight right in the middle of its armour. The powerful thrust broke armour and skin and bone. The Knight screeched in pain. A white light erupted from it. Cracks appeared: its armour was shattering, and then a loud echoing screech and nothing more.

The Knight was dead, killed by the hand of Elessar.

As the Knight left the circles of the world, Aragorn was flung back against the earth, hitting his head hard on the ground, before everything fell black.

Across the way, Merry and Pippin watched as their foes crumpled and died in the same fashion before everything fell quiet around them, save for the breathing of Legolas. His battle with the chief of the Knights had exhausted him.

TBC

Well was it what you thought it was going to be? Chapter 7 is really short. I'll see if I can post on Wed, but I'll probably won't be able to though.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Got-lotr: _I'd say the cliffy's in this story are minimal but the last one was quite evil. About the Knight hitting Legolas, after he's fallen he attempts to get back up. A slight detail I missed to add in. As he gets up the Knight lashes out and Legolas is hit hard enough so that it knocks him unconscious. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

Celebdil-Galad and Tinulaure: _Yes, the Leggy angst is here, though only for this chapter._

Usagipegusus: _Thanks for the review._

Championangel121: _My first story – Of Melkor and Telcontar explains everything of why Aragorn is like he is. But be warned if you choose to read it, it is very AU. I'm hoping that the Aragorn that we all know has made his reappearance in this chapter. He will be getting back to normal now. Thanks for the review!_


	7. I'm free at last!

****

IMPORTANT NOTE AT BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!

Chapter 7

'I'm free at last!'

Night wore on.

Legolas remained with Aragorn, after the hobbits had treated his injuries and left to collect their things from camp, allowing the elf to help the human if need be. Aragorn did not stir for a while and in that time the Prince found himself getting worried ever more, for he feared the blow to the head had affected him.

His worry decreased when at last Aragorn returned to the light. The first thing the elf noted was a light shining in the man's grey eyes, something he had not seen for many months. To the elf, it proved something that Aragorn had believed impossible.

He had defeated the evil grip on him.

"How are you feeling?" Legolas asked.

"Like someone's sat a large boulder on my head."

Legolas grinned slightly. "Try not to move too much then."

"I won't."

"What do you remember?"

Aragorn looked to the elf, a sad light seemed to twinkle in his eyes before it faded. "The Knights coming and taking me. They used me for their own purpose of power. And then you came and were hurt. You asked me for help. I defeated them."

"What about inside? What are your feelings now? Do you still wish to leave Middle-Earth?" The elf realised it was a dumb question to ask even before he had opened his mouth, but he had to know what Aragorn was feeling.

Aragorn fell silent for a while.

Legolas spoke: "Forget it. Ignore what I've just asked."

"No," Aragorn waved his hand in the air. "It's okay. I admit I feel an aching wound in my heart but the Knight's death has changed me. They are no longer there to manipulate my feelings. The shadow of evil isn't weighing as heavy upon my soul then it did before. I feel better, but…" he hesitated, "but I have a longing for the sea still my friend. I will not remain in Middle-Earth forever but for now I am content with who I am. I'm free at last, but not from the call of my heart. The sea will only be my home when I have lived a full life in Gondor. Legolas, if it weren't for you then I'd have never summoned the courage to defeat the Knights. Your suffering made me realise my fears. I could not bear to let a dear friend die because of me, especially an elf at that. I have not truly healed, the ache remains as does memory but I'm not like I was before."

"Then I'm glad that I could be of service to you." The elf smiled. He was glad that he had been able to help Aragorn, but was also afraid in the way he had assisted the men. It terrified him of the thought that Aragorn had only summoned the courage to defeat the Knights because of his best friend's suffering.

The night dragged on.

Aragorn eventually fell asleep. From looking at him the Prince could see the changes in his friend's face. He looked worn and pale, but happy. His once brown hair was tinged with grey, and a smile pulled at his lips.

Sitting their reflecting upon his past, Legolas recalled a memory of Aragorn and the twins, back when the human had returned from perils in the East. He had changed so much then.

__

The man that stood before them was no longer the happy child that they had watched grow up, but he was sad and sincere. The man's face had aged only little but it was the signs of weariness that confused Legolas. Aragorn had been fighting in the wars of men since his departure many years ago. The cares rested heavily in his facial features.

"Estel!" Elladan cried as he ran forward, embracing his brother tightly. "We've all missed you!"

Elrohir gave the human a slight hug. "Yes, when you were here you filled our hearts with joy. The shadow of doubt draws away from us now that our little brother is home again."

Elladan ran a gentle hand down the human's face inspecting the fading cuts and bruises that Aragorn had sustained during the wars between Gondor and the Corsairs. "You have changed. No longer are you a boy, but a man. War has changed you. I fear that the little brother we knew will never emerge again. Yet if it does it will be only when you and Arwen receive the greatest gift of all."

At that meeting Legolas had known that the twins would be downcast to know that their Estel was no longer Estel but Aragorn. It lightened the elf to believe that. Aragorn's misfortune in early life had scarred him. Losing his parents at a young age; having to take the burden of responsibility of the future of Gondor on his shoulders; having to fight in a war with his kin – something the elf knew that Aragorn really hadn't wanted to do – and ruling over Arnor and Gondor, and most of all what had happened on Numenor, had emotionally as well as physically scared the man. All the trials he had seen through his life had made him who he was. Estel was a part of him that had been free. He knew that his friend wished to remain Estel forever but it was impossible.

Estel's days were over; Aragorn's had barely begun.

The hobbits returned a while later, exhausted but happy the rescue had gone so well. They sneaked in quietly for both Aragorn and Legolas were sleeping. The elf had not meant to sleep but a certain drowsiness had overcome him and he had curled up beside Aragorn, but he was alert and ready for anything, for when the hobbits arrived, he woke up but not registering any threat he fell back to sleep.

As night gave way to the sun strokes of day, the camp came alive with laughter and bustle. Legolas' injuries was checked and both Aragorn and Frodo were forced to be checked over in case the Knights had done any serious harm. It turned out they hadn't.

With relieve the companions began to tread back to Minas Tirith.

And for the first time in many months Aragorn sang an elvish song for his mind was set upon Arwen and what she must have thought through the time he had been ill. He realised that he was not truly rid of the evil or pain inside him, but what he had done had calmed his spirit enough for him to feel better about himself. For once in many months he truly felt happy.

He could go home and rest with his family. Nothing would ever touch him or his family again.

He was finally free.

****

TBC

The story is now coming to an end. I'm working on the last chapter now so it will be a while before that chapter is up. However there is still another chapter to come before the end. The final chapter will explain in detail the end of Aragorn and Arwen's life and what their choices are. Chapter 8 is very short so bear in mind it is leading up to Chapter 9 which regrettably is the last chapter.

REVIEW RESPONSES

Got-lotr: _Yeah, Aragorn did do a fatal blow to that Knight. Good thing to or he wouldn't be healed. Hope you have a good move to the US. I wish I lived there…_

****

Galadriel Evenstar: _Thanks for the review!_

****

Celebdil-Galad and Tinulaure: _Sorry that there wasn't much Legolas angst. It's the best I could do. The original chapter title for 6 was: Legolas to the Rescue. But I thought it sounded too clichéd. Thanks for the review!_

****

Sielge:_ Aragorn's my fave character too. He should be back to normal now. Thanks for reading._

****

Usagipeguses: _Your review was greatly appreciated!_


	8. Reunion

My PEN-NAME HAS CHANGED FROM 'Strider's Girl' to 'Leela74'.

IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER! PLEASE READ!

Chapter 8

Reunion

They arrived back at Minas Tirith almost a week after the Knight's death. It was dark and most of the occupants of the city slept soundly not knowing that their King had returned. When Arwen saw Aragorn and the smile on his face, she realised that something good had happened to him, and that somehow the darkness that had resided within him had faded to something so small and trivial.

She rushed to him, pulling him into a bear hug. Aragorn stiffened slightly but then relaxed. He was safe here in the city. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm home now."

"The main thing is that you are safe."

She pulled away from him and welcomed the others before leading them into the hall and assigning them quarters for the remainder of the night.

Aragorn told the Queen he was not tired and wished to be alone for now. Arwen consented for she was glad that he was more himself now then he had been in a long while. She slept peacefully that night.

Morning dawned and it was to find Aragorn standing at the window that looked out from the nursery. He had spent the rest of the night sitting with Eowulia. She had not even known he was there.

It was here that Arwen found him sitting with Eowulia in his lap around mid-morning. The little girl was smiling and in her tiny hands held a small wooden box that had the first four elvish letters engraved into it. This was meant to encourage the child to recognise the language of the elves as well as the language of men. Still young she had no clue as to what the symbols meant.

The Princess looked up as Arwen strode forward and giggled as her mother drew nearer. Aragorn settled Eowulia in her mother's arms and sat watching them. No one said anything.

Finally it was Arwen that broke the silence. "Legolas told me what happened. Are you…?" she stammered.

"Fine?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I feel pretty good. Something's happened. I feel different. Not as much pain, but its still there. I feel that I can cope with it. The Knight's influences are gone. I have no reason to panic or feel frightened."

Arwen smiled happily, leaning over to kiss him.

"I tell you what," Aragorn began, "I want to treat you to something. Meet me at sunset today outside our quarters."

"Why?"

"It will be a surprise."

At sunset Arwen met Aragorn outside on the balcony and to her surprise found a ready-made meal waiting for her. She was surprised at this but enjoyed the meal all the time. The sunset and the stars appeared, lighting the sky. They hardly spoke for neither knew what to say, and once the meal was finished, Arwen was taken by the hand by Aragorn and led into their room.

It was a night Arwen would not forget, for nine months later she gave birth to their seventh child, but sixth daughter, naming her Celedë. It was a happy time for them.

Aragorn was ready to face the future at last. He no longer worried over his injuries, though both knew that the pain would return, as Aragorn grew older into age. It was something that Arwen dreaded.

TBC

A/N) I'm terribly sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I didn't mean for it to be so short. Sorry once again!

IMPORTANT NOTE

Right, now some very bad news.

I am having difficulty in finishing this story off in the next chapter. I am completely stuck on how to end it. Unfortunately inspiration seems to have disappeared; I have no idea of how this story will end. I have a general idea of what the last few sentences will be but its getting there is the problem. I need help, so if anyone has any ideas of what could happen, no action or violence though, just a lot of talking about the past and the future, mainly.

However….

As of Sunday 4th July I will be on holiday with no access to computer so I'll not be able to type anything. I'll be away for two and a half weeks. When I come back it is the beginning of the summer holidays in England so I'll have lots of free time to write the final chapter to 'Into the West'. As my GCSE results are due at the end of August I may not be able to type much as I'll be worried about how well I did for my exams. (I know it's a stupid thing to get worried about!)

What I've decided is to update on August 28th 2004. This will give me adequate time to write a really good ending for this story. I receive my GCSE results on August 26th (I think) and I hope to the run up of that I'll have the final chapter completed, but to be safe I have laid down this deadline.

I'll try and update before August 28th but it is very unlikely. I'm very sorry to all who read this story.

Yet…..

If you like **Harry Potter** then you'll find that I am in the process of writing a fic for that which is called: **Harry Potter and the Door of Death**. This is taking up most of my time as I said that 'Into the West' is giving me a lot of bother at the moment. I find writing the **Harry Potter** fic easier at the moment so when I do get inspiration for **'Into the West' **I will finish it. For the moment the deadline for this fic is 28th August.

Have a good summer, and if I do finish the chapter in the next week (you never know!) then I'll post it, I promise! I WILL FINISH THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Once again, I'm so sorry that you'll have to wait a long time for the final chapter!

Hope you come back to read the final chapter when it is finally finished!


	9. Epilogue

****

Please forgive me in the lateness of getting this chapter out, but hey, at least its before I said it would be – the end of August. This is final chapter and it is pretty poor, not the ending I expected to write actually. If I get time I will revise the last few chapters, but I didn't want to leave the story hanging for ages, so here is an end for my readers.

I took the liberty of changing Legolas' departure date across the sea so that it fits into this story. Hope you don't mind.

****

Chapter 9

Epilogue

Many long years of happiness passed for Aragorn and Arwen. In the years following the couple spent many joyous moments together watching their children grow up and start families off their own. As the year flowed into the 120th since Sauron's defeat, Arwen knew that Aragorn's life was coming to an end, yet he still had decisions to make.

No one had spoken to him about crossing the sea, and Arwen feared that when Aragorn finally decided it would be a choice that would split them apart. She watched anxiously every day for any signs that showed Aragorn to be slowing, but none that she could see came.

February arrived and slowly dwindled. On the last day of the month Aragorn came to Arwen and confided with her about their future.

"I have never wanted to be parted from you, ever." He began, his grey hair falling about his shoulders, "and yet my life dwindles away in front of me. My time on this world comes to a close. I am nearing my death."

Arwen listened with anticipation. "Your choice?"

"I still feel… injured if you know what I mean. The hole within me has grown bigger. I do not want to die knowing that I have not healed to an extent that I can forget what happened." He whispered. "Therefore I have decided to cross the sea and hope that time in Valinor will heal my spirit. I hope that my wounded spirit will heal."

Arwen faintly smiled. "Then that is what we will do."

No more then a few days later Eldarion announced that the King had died in his sleep and the Queen had left Minas Tirith in mourning; the truth was that Aragorn and Arwen had slipped out from the city unnoticed in the middle of the night after saying farewell to their son and daughters and departed towards the Grey Havens. Disguised as simple travellers Aragorn and Arwen rode for many months until they came to Rivendell where they stayed with the remaining elves remembering the old days when their love had to play in secret. Elladan and Elrohir had passed across the sea ten years ago.

As May faded into June, Aragorn and Arwen soon came to the Gray Havens where Legolas and Gimli awaited them with a skilfully crafted boat. The elf and dwarf had worked many months to make it and hoped that it was satisfactory for its occupants.

They sailed away at dusk that night and out into the sea.

Many days they sailed with the wind blowing in the air and the memories of their life fresh in their minds. Both Legolas and Gimli left Aragorn and Arwen alone, for they dwelled on the past and wanted to be alone. None of them had ever spoken about crossing the sea and though Legolas had remained in contact with them since the War, neither of them had mentioned the end of their lives. He had supposed they had decided to die naturally.

The journey was peaceful allowing Legolas and Gimli to reminisce about the past. They talked into long hours remembering old times and all that had come to pass since the beginning of time. Gimli had been reluctant to leave Middle-Earth but the burning desire in his heart to lay eyes upon the Lady Galadriel again was too strong to forget and so had taken up the elf on his offer to go sail with him.

It took them a weeks sail to reach the borders of Valinor, where both Aragorn and Gimli's fears increased. What if they were not accepted? What if, because they were mortals, they had to be sent back? Many more possibilities swerved through their minds causing both to worry and feel sick. Arwen and Legolas comforted them expressing that they would not stay in Valinor unless they were accepted into the society.

The week passed quickly. Valinor came in sight. Legolas and Arwen spoke quietly to each other debating whether they had done the right thing by bringing two mortals with them, but Arwen reminded the other that Aragorn had been given the choice anyway so he would be accepted, however Gimli was another matter. Legolas vowed to protect his friend.

All four of them watched as Valinor came into focus, the beauty of it entranced them all sending flutters up through their bodies. Aragorn barely breathed. This was his home, this is where his life would be for many long years. He hooked an arm round Arwen smiling.

"Well," he whispered in her ear, "we are home."

Welcomed into Valinor, Aragorn and Arwen spent many years enjoying the peacefulness and tranquillity of the elves paradise.

The details of this are not known to anyone save the elves. No records are shown of this event, yet one peace is known that the two mortals, when they died, a dark shadow spread over Valinor, but sensing this, the Valar conferred, finally deciding that these two mortals had suffered so much already, that they should be granted everlasting life, and so it was: their spirits returned to Valinor and they lived on with the elves.

The love of Aragorn and Arwen was eternal and it was meant to last like that forever. And so it was.

THE END****

As before this ending is dismal and pathetic. Its all that I could think of. I've completely lost the thread to this story. Any comments that will help me improve it will be greatly appreciated. I know, you don't have to tell me, I'm a failure at this type of story. I should never have written it.


End file.
